clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fashion Police
The Fashion Police is a vilgante group dedicated to prosecuting creatures who are not wearing the latest clothes. The squad was created and is run by three puffles: Emily von Injoface, Elizabeth, and Eva. They are deemed at making Club Penguin Antarctica the most fashionable place ever. They have been somewhat successful, as some people the gave a makeover to liked the clothing, but most want to retain their wardrobe. They are illegal because they kidnap those who are arrested by taking them to their homemade "jail". This has led to various groups who want to enact legislation banning non-trendy clothes, or, on the extreme end, to replace the government. Members Commisioners *Emily von Injoface- Chief Commissioner *Eva- Deputy Commissioner *Elizabeth- Assistant Commiserate Commanders and Superintendents *The X Leader - Commander Inspectors Fashion Conastables and Sergeants *Mandy von Injoface - Beats up the fashion criminals Others Those in others aren't members but help in some way. * Delaine- She helps some of the times, but mostly with "spreading the word of good fashion" rather than arrests and plans. Ranks For all those who don't know the ranks we've written them down. Note: It's the same as the Metropolitan Police except the first and the second which has been altered. Also the administration has also been altered. * Fashion Constable (FC) - a normal member * Sergeant/Fashion Sergent (Sgt or FS) - a sergent is in charge of a squad of FCs. He issues orders to the squad and handles the paperwork. * Inspector (Insp) - Handles control of a small police station or acts as a deputy to a Chief Inspector. * Chief Inspector (Ch Insp) - in charge of larger police station. * Superintendent (Supt) - in charge of a sub-division. * Chief Superintendent (Ch Supt) - in charge of divison * Commander (Cmdr) - In charge of a district. * Assistant Commissioner (AC) - third in command. * Deputy Commissioner (DC) - second in command. * Commissioner - first in command. Background Emily, Elizabeth and Eva were such great friends, and since they thought they were "over the top, amazingly, and fashionable", they should arrest creatures with "poor fashion sense." Thus they began their agency. Their most famous case was on a certain Willy the Penguin. Willy was having a bad day, and he thought that he was color-blind, (when you see colors that are different from what they actually are) and he put his underwear on his head and his hoodie on his bottom portion, along with a ukulele, Hawaiian shirt, and a messed-up tie. The girls arrested him five times. Later they met Delaine and she agreed to help them. Involvement The Fashion Police is currently arresting creatures who have a bad taste of fashion. They themselves are also pretty unfashionable, although in their attitudes, not clothing. They dress up pretty nice actually. When they see someone with a bad taste in fashion, they make their move, taking them to their HQ's "fasion jail". This is an arrest. They teach the person to dress up nicely, and don't stop until that person is "reformed". Many a times the person pretends to be reformed so that they will be able to leave. However they may still be affected by the police, and wear some "fashionable clothing". Also, they could be arrested again. Legality The Fashion Police are vigilantes. That means that they take the law into their own hands (uh, telekinetic grasp) and prosecute crimes- perceived or real, though the FP's case is always perceived -on their own, unlawfully. The FP is considered to be kidnapping those who they "arrest", but they seem to be endlessly pardoned. It should be noted that Emily von Injoface indeed has become a police officer and abuses her powers for the FP. She hasn't been fired for the same reason the resto of the gang are pardoned. Officially, the Fashion Police could only lawfully carry out their "arrests" if they were given jurisdiction over the civil courts and were allowed to enact laws and regulations. However, that would mean that the Fashion Police would cease to be a police by its raw definition. Police can only enforce laws written by the government. Instead, the Fashion Police would transcend above the mere enforcement of the laws, becoming writers, arbitrators, and interpreters of them. They would BE the government. In other words, to actually bind people to their codes and arrests, rather than be vigilantes, they would either have to get their laws enacted by a legislature so they can enforce them, or they would have to be victorious in a court, as is USA's requirements, also making it enforceable law. Fans of the Fashion Police are rumored to be abundant. An anonymous fan (claiming to be a well-dressed lawyer) submitted the following on the legality of the Fashion Police, and how to make their codes binding: "In current Antarctic law, and in that of most countries surrounding it, there are no statutes allowing for actual criminal arrest based on the expression of one's wardrobe. In fact, the United States of Antarctica's constitution allows for freedoms of expression and speech, etc., and it would take an amendment to allow prosecution for clothes. Considering the USA's krytocric policies, in theory, a court case could release a new code into the legal books, but I can't think of a fair, non-corrupt judge who would rule in favor of such an issue. In honesty, the FP's biggest chance of becoming an actual police and actually force their wardrobes on everyone would be to coup the current regime and take the reigns from there." Trivia * Their HQ is pink, blue, green, and yellow on the outside. * They all decided that their favorite color is mango-kiwi, which is why most of the interior inside their building is mango-kiwi. * Their HQ is actually pretty big. Although the girls are small, (and so are their desks!) they manage fine with everything being a tad bigger than them. (The copier machine is too big though, so none of them can use it with assistance.) * Their HQ building is edged with frilly lace. * They have arrested these creatures so far. (And given them tickets) ** Willy the Penguin (You know why, girl!) ** Ninjinian (That cookie crown is SO last year) ** Explorer (A propeller cap?! What is this, the nineteen-eighties?!) ** Cabel (Man, she is UGLY! Even if Emily's her sister!) ** Mabel (Same as above) ** Mabel XVIII- (Revenge, sweet revenge) ** Fred (676) (Glasses?! Go with contacts boy!) ** Terry (A Propeller hat? Seriously? What's wrong with you?) ** Surray (Wrenches are so out!) ** Kiysha (Pink and purple together is so out!) ** Kwiksilver (His clothes are SO last century. I mean, like, the hat looks so old!) ** Tars O'vian (But they got pelted with snowballs and forced to run away.) ** Director Zenny (Let him go) ** Fake Tails6000 (But he ran away with the help of Anti-Emily von Injofaces!) ** Flywish (Ninja mask? Really? He then teleported out and scared them for life) ** Xorai (Long cape? EWWWWWW!) ** Icarius (What are you trying to be, some kind of skeleton?) ** Zang (He arrested THEM! They bit him and then arrested HIM) ** EDFan12345 (SCANDALS? Wear shoes, wayyyyy more fashionable!) ** Psyche (Ninja looks are SO last century!) ** Akbaboy (3D glasses? Are you serious?) (Akbaboy later borrowed Explorer's shovel and whacked everyone in the Fashion Police with it.) ** E-114 (A hoodie and roller skates? EWWWW!) ** Rin (Whats up with the outfit girl? A visor and with no helmet? Palease) ** Fudd (Buck teeth and the staff of goofyness? WEIRD!) ** Rockhopper (Beards are so out of fashion!) ** Mandy von Injoface (SOOO out of fashion! She then brutally attacked Emily and later joined them) ** Flystar55555 (Are you kidding? That superhero suit is like SO 2009!) (Flystar kidnapped the three commissioners. He took them to his palace and they get ten summotations and a fire blast in return that was so hard their fur was black like charcoal for 5 days) ** Xlystar (Inversions? That is SO OUT!!!) (Xlystar then took the three commissioners to Nightmare, who soaked them in the X-Virus while IcE froze the X-Virus they were in. Lizlord then got the "X-Virus Cube" with them in it and ate it. Unfortunately, those were decoys, so they were happily living in their HQ.) They've arrested more creatures than that. Believe me. * The girls have arrested almost every one of the living von Injofaces, despite Emily being a von Injoface. (Apparently, they all have poor fashion sense. Except for Dustin) * The PSA Director was totally unaware and wants them decommissioned. *Ever wants to join them. *Fake Tails6000 said they were ugly and nobody likes them which is true, that is one fact of bravery and rebellion against the police yet. *Abel von Injoface likes fashion, and uses his wealth to fund them. * EDFan has been thinking about making an Army/Rebellion against them. **Psyche have already joined it *They have made many songs, which Label has labeled. *Although Emily claims to never arrest penguins with a sense of fashion, she does so for her rivals, especially ones that are competing with her for popularity. *The X Leader accidentally ended up helping the Fashion Police and is listed as an "other" member. Emily uses his powerful authority to arrest people. However The X Leader is somewhat an average Fashist and cares about how he looks (secretly and never in public). *After Fudd escaped from them, he splattered them with tomatoes and called them UNFASHIONABLE! See Also * Emily von Injoface * Elizabeth * Parlorine * Delaine * Fashism Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Evil Armies Category:Forms of government Category:Puffles Category:Evil Armies Category:Music Category:Nuisances Category:villains Category:Anti-Villains